


Endless Summer

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Alfred, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, M/M, Omega Arthur, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "Those things were a source of considerable frustration for Arthur at times, but Alfred wasn’t as bullheaded or infuriating as an alpha, and he’d been so sincere in his affections that Arthur had fallen completely and irreversibly in love."





	Endless Summer

When Arthur was old enough to start thinking about it, he’d imagined what kind of alpha he would end up with. His alpha would have to be handsome and strong, attentive to his moods based on the changes in his scent, and willing to satisfy his sexual whims even outside of his heats.

After multiple failed relationships with alphas while he was in university, Arthur had met Alfred. Alfred was handsome and strong, and very intelligent to boot, and he was more than willing to satisfy Arthur’s sexual whims outside of his heats.

The problem was that Alfred was a beta, so he wasn’t attuned to Arthur’s changes in scent and the changes in his moods that accompanied them, and heat sex was never quite as satisfying as it had been with his previous alpha lovers. Those things were a source of considerable frustration for Arthur at times, but Alfred wasn’t as bullheaded or infuriating as an alpha, and he’d been so sincere in his affections that Arthur had fallen completely and irreversibly in love.

The loveliest thing about Alfred was his willingness to cuddle, and they’d spend many a lazy afternoon wrapped in each other’s arms as they focused on their respective reading materials. On that particular lazy afternoon, they hadn’t even bothered with reading material and were just holding each other and occasionally stroking at each other’s arms and backs.

“You have the loveliest scent, have I told you that?” Arthur nuzzled further into Alfred’s neck for emphasis, and he felt the vibrations of Alfred’s laugh in his throat.

“Yeah? I didn’t even know I had a scent.”

“Mm. You do. Like a beautiful summer day.”

Arthur let out a content sigh as Alfred gently dragged his fingers across Arthur’s back, and although Alfred wouldn’t ever be aware of it, his scent became a little sweeter at Arthur’s compliment.

“Ha ha, glad it’s not gross or anything. Wish I could smell you, too.”

Arthur almost agreed, but he also knew that Alfred was a little insecure about his inability to smell Arthur’s omega scent. Instead he smiled and nuzzled at Alfred’s neck again.

“Oh, I don’t know. I think it’s best that you can’t, because then you’d be able to smell how much I love you, and then I’d be too mortified to stay with you anymore.”

Alfred’s scent sweetened all the more, which made Arthur’s heart swell. Alfred adjusted himself slightly so he could wrap his arms around Arthur, who let out a small pleased noise at the contentment and comfort he felt being wrapped up in Alfred’s arms.

For all the frustrations he could feel at times, no alpha could ever make him feel the way Alfred did, and he wouldn’t trade that for the world.


End file.
